Harry and CLovers Adventures
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Harry has a twin. Please read, give it a try. Thank you zebragirl5 for the title and for being the only one who actually requested one. I changed it a little but still thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Its been done before but here is my take.

The Potter's had two children before they died. Twins to be exact. Harry had a sister named Chloe, aka Clover (she loves clovers). And together the were the chosen ones and Potter twins. They both had their fathers black hair and their mothers green eyes. Harry was only about an inch taller and considered himself the older brother, as he was born two minutes before Clover. Clover had her mothers build while Harry had his fathers. Both had their dad's love for trouble and pranks and his charm (in Harry's case) and their mom's kindness. Not to mention their moms temper and both of their parents protectiveness. But when Lily and James died the twins went to the Dursleys. They both were beaten, locked in a small cupboard, placed with endless chores, and possibly worst of all raped. They hate their lives. That was until they were 11.

I know its short but it wasn't even a real chapter.


	2. Dumb Dursleys

10 years later

"UP, get up now you freaks." Aunt Petunia shrieked through the cupboard door. "Get breakfast made and if you burn anything…" She left the threat hanging. Harry was up before his sister. "Clover, get up." Harry tried to coax his twin out of slumber. She woke with a start. "We have to get breakfast done, come on." She jumped up and got dressed.

Her and Harry both had 'new' clothes from a thrift store because she couldn't wear Dudley's old clothes and her aunt and uncle didn't want people to be suspicious of why she had newer clothes and he didn't., so he bought clothes too. Not that they didn't come with a beating. For Harry that is because he tends to defend his sister from a lot of the beatings his sister would get. She doesn't like it but he doesn't want his baby sister to be hurt so he is worse. Still there are times that he can't protect her. Harry wore a pair of slightly loose jeans and a random shirt and his tennis shoes while his sister wore a pair of skinny jeans and again with a random shirt and also tennis shoes. They went out and Clover started the coffee and Harry started the bacon. About thirty minutes later the food was done and Harry and Clover were placed with more chores. They, once again, didn't get breakfast. Harry had to mow the lawn and Clover had to tend to the garden. Then they would prepare lunch. They were done on time and started lunch. They made chicken and macaroni and cheese. It was Dudley's favorite real meal food. By the time it was done Dudley and Petunia were seated and eating. "Take a piece of chicken and paint the garage then come in and clean the house." They both did as told. They were lucky they got the pieces of chicken as they hadn't been allowed to eat at all yesterday because Dudley broke his toy and blamed it on them resulting in no food and a beating, mind you a simple one. Both of them nearly passed out because the paint fumes. They were finally done and only had two hours to make the whole house spotless. They started in the living room then the kitchen. The cleaned both of Dudley's room and the bathroom but were not even allowed to clean Vernon and Petunia's room. After the finished and returned to their way-to-small cupboard Vernon came home. He had a rough day at work. "GET OUT HERE FREAKS." He called. They looked at each other and Harry went out followed by Clover. The moment he saw them he slapped them both roughly. After that he turned to Clover. "Stay away from her!" Harry yelled with all his might. Vernon turned to him. "Dudley." he called. His son ran down from upstairs. "Take her and teach her a lesson." he commanded and Harry tried to protect her but couldn't as she was pulled upstairs. She had tears in her eyes but didn't dare let them fall. He was looking where he last saw his sister when Vernon punched him in the head. He fell to the ground. "Get up!" Vernon yelled. Harry did as told. With one hand Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and with the other started punching him in the gut. Harry didn't scream. Vernon threw him on the ground and took off his belt and stared hitting Harry with it. Meanwhile upstairs Clover was thrown on Dudley's bed. Dudley never went slowly. He didn't stop and only got rougher while Harry was still being beat. Once Vernon considered himself done he pulled down his and the already knocked out Harry's pants and underwear. He didn't go slowly either and once he was done he threw Harry into the cupboard. Soon after this Dudley was done with Clover who somehow was still conscious and pushed her down the stairs and she went to the cupboard despite how much it hurt to walk. She went in and immediantly went to her brother. She noticed that his pants were pulled down and started crying for her and her brother. She pulled his pants up without looking and grabbed a shirt to clean up her brothers back. Then she rolled him over and did the same to his chest. She luckily wasn't bleeding from 'falling' down the stairs but was bleeding from the other activity. Soon her brother woke up. He sat up even though his whole body was in pain. He hugged his sister tight to him. If it was anyone else she would have flinched and backed away but didn't with him. "Shhh, it'll be okay. We _will_ make it through." Harry said with emphasis on the will. She just cried on his shoulder. Soon Harry started crying lightly. Suddenly she lifted up. "Are you alright?" She asked her tears threatening to fall again. "It hurts but I'll live. What about you?" Harry in turn asked his sister. She started crying again. "It hurts but I will be okay. I just want to leave, Harry." She cried out. "I know. I do too." Soon she had cried herself to sleep and Harry sat her on the cot. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He finally let loose the tears he held back to be strong for his sister. He tried not to cry in front of her. She knew he did this but didn't do anything because she didn't know what to say. Harry didn't know how long he sat there before falling asleep. He just knows he dreamed of being with his parents.

The next few weeks were possibly the best since showed up at the Dursley's. It started when two letters arrived. One was addressed to Harry and the other was addressed to Clover. Uncle Vernon, however, did not let them read it. After that morning the were moved into Dudley's second bedroom. They still had to share a bed but the beating had stopped since the letters. Speaking of which the letters were being delivered by thousands. Finally Vernon snapped. He told everybody to pack up and get in the car. He drove all day before stopping at some hotel. There was a king size bed in one room and in the other there were two twin beds which meant that once again Clover and Harry would be sharing a bed. Well they would be if either had slept. Both just sat on the windowsill and stared out. It wasn't the hunger of not eating but the question of who would write them.

The next day they woke up early and had cereal for breakfast. Tomorrow was the twins' birthday. About one hundred letters arrived for both of them that night. Uncle Vernon made them all get back in the car and kept driving. They drove for a while, but stopped once and Vernon went into a building and came out with a package. He got back in the car and started driving again. Even Dudley asked his mother if Vernon has gone mad.

By the time they stopped it was night and storming. They had to take a boat over to where they were sleeping. It was freezing and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the only bed, Dudley got the couch, and Harry and Clover were forced to sleep on the ground with only a thin blanket. They, however, didn't go to sleep. By the illuminated numbers on Dudley's watch they knew midnight was coming. They both made a cake in the dirt and sung happy birthday to themselves and at exactly twelve, they blew out the candles and the door that leads to outside was knocked down.

That was a long chapter and oddly hard to write as I was trying to keep it somewhat cannon.


End file.
